Milagro del día del padre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Su mejor regalo, fue en ese día. Justo antes de convertirse en solo tristeza y dolor. El primer fic, que dedico a mi padre.


_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece._

* * *

·UNA BENDICIÓN:  
Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

* * *

No podía decir que se lo esperaba, incluso que eso era lo que pretendía. Miró atentamente, mientras su esposa estaba recostada en una larga cama blanca. Desde hacía nueve meses, había escuchado la noticia más extraña que oiría a lo largo de su vida.

Iba a ser padre. Pero no un padre cualquiera.

El padre del hijo de Hermione Granger. Su estudiante. Aquella que llamó sabelotodo insufrible. Aquella que vejó e insultó hasta cansarse

Ella ahora; era su esposa. El amor de su vida, si podía decirlo así. Pero claro, a pesar de ser el amor de su vida y estar dispuesto a entregarle todo cuanto tuviera, simplemente no bastó. Y para fortuna de Hermione, había terminado embarazada.

Su embarazo, había sido bastante satisfactorio. Pese a nunca haber vivido algo semejante, Hermione tuvo una experiencia muy agradable. Contaba fechas, salía a caminar, Compraba regalos y hacía cursos para aprender a ser una madre ejemplar.

A él nunca le gustaron esas cosas, pero siempre estuvo dispuesto a aprender de lo que ella estaba estudiando. Dispuesto a abrirse paso entre lo que era, convivir en familia. Y lo que era, tener un bebé. Ser padre.

Más sin embargo, todo eso llegó a resultar poco. Hermione, en su quinto mes, comenzó a desarrollar complicaciones. Muchas. Pasó la mayor parte de ese embarazo, en cama. No podía levantarse y tenía derrames sucesivos, que le hacían pensar que lo había perdido.

Siempre se quedó a su lado. No perdía las esperanzas, pese a que era un poco pesimista. Más que ella. Ella siempre sonreía, aunque el día se tornaba gris. El diagnóstico para su bebé, no era el mejor. Y pese a todas esas lágrimas que ella derramó. Nunca dejó de sostener su mano.

Pero en ese momento, todo sueño de esperanza parecía perderse en un abismo sin fondo. Estaba parado, junto a un vidrio helado. Miraba una pequeña cuna y lo que parecía ser el resultado de tantos meses de sufrimiento.

Hermione apenas estaba consciente. Solo lloraba, solo imaginaba el triste destino de una criatura inocente. Y él, solo se sentía impotente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su hijo, estaba a punto de morir.

Lo miró a través de aquel vidrio. No podía resistir a escuchar el llanto de su esposa, mientras los medimagos le daban el diagnóstico.

Que cada vez empeoraba más y más.

Ansiaba que ese bebé se salvara. Ansiaba que su esposa volviera a sonreír. Ella estaba muy débil, sufría con solo imaginar que perdería a su hijo. A lo único, aparte de su esposo, que le debía su vida. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿cómo podría salvarlo?

Lo miró. Apenas podía respirar. Su pequeño pecho, subía y bajaba con rapidez. Apenas era un infante, no merecía tanto sufrimiento.

— ¡Mi hija! — chillaba Hermione, dentro de la habitación— Quiero que me devuelvan a mi hija.

— Está muy enferma, señorita. Hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero no podemos sacarla de aquella sala. Podría.

— ¡Quiero verla!

Una medimaga, salía de la habitación. Su rostro le indicaba que Hermione; estaba peleando nuevamente. Había decidido dejar de comer, hasta que su hija estuviera entre sus brazos. No lo escuchaba. Solamente gritaba. Lloraba por verla.

Pero no podían entregársela. No podían mostrársela así.

— Hermione, por favor.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero a mi bebé, Severus! ¡Quiero a nuestra hija!

La miró por unos segundos, antes de solo abrazarla con suavidad. De todas formas, ella intentó resistirse. Intento que por supuesto, solamente fue un esfuerzo inútil. Sollozó entre sus brazos. Se devastaba entre sus brazos.

Y él, se sentía impotente. No podía hacer algo, no podía hacer más que rogar que continuara. Para bien. Que aquella pequeña, respirara una vez más.

— Está muy grave, señor Snape. Dudamos que sobreviva.

— No le digan eso a ella. A mi esposa. Se los pido.

Y se quedó parado enfrente de aquel vidrio. La bebé había sido trasladada. A una sala especial. De cuidados especiales.

Allí fue la última vez que pudo verlo. Solo se quedó allí, sentado. Esperando.

Su regalo del día del padre, podía ser una muerte.

Se quedó dormido, pensando. Recordando tantos tiempos que vivió y que en ese preciso momento, solo iba a perder en las pequeñas manos de un bebé.

La noche entera, solamente sería un suplicio. Al amanecer, sabría la verdad.

— Severus. El día del padre. Donde nos quedaremos sin ser padres.

— Tienes que ser paciente, Hermione. Tener fe.

— ¡Quería tener una familia! Te amo. Quería que criásemos un hijo. Fuésemos esa familia que... ¡Oh, Severus! Nuestra bebé morirá.

Esperaba que esa terrible pesadilla no se cumpliera. Suspiró y acarició su cabello con dulzura. Necesitaba descansar. Ella necesitaba dormir y olvidar las penurias por unos minutos.

Esa noche, ninguno durmió como necesitaba. Jamás había estado tan preocupado. Estresado. Jamás había sentido que su vida se consumía en cada latido de un pequeño corazón.

Amaneció y entonces, se había dormido en una silla. Estaba tan profundamente dormido; que no había notado que el alba se alzaba.

Mientras dormía, tuvo diversos sueños. Soñó que caminaba junto a una pequeña niña de ojos caramelo, que lo miraba con atención. Él le enseñaba los pájaros y árboles. Le estaba enseñando a hablar.

_"— Papá_

_— Pa... ¡Pá!"_

Iba a morir con su hija. Al igual que Hermione.

Pero, de pronto, sintió algo en su rostro. Dos suaves manos, que lo acariciaban. ¿De qué se trataba? Parecían ser...

¡No!

Abrió los ojos y de pronto, notó algo muy extraño. A primeras horas de la mañana, Hermione tenía entre sus brazos, a una pequeña bebé.

Empezaba el día del padre.

— ¿Cómo?

— No se sabe. Solo comenzó a latir con normalidad. A las seis en punto de este día. ¡Feliz día del padre, señor Snape!

Milagroso ese día, seguramente. Hermione se veía tan radiante, lloraba de felicidad. Se sentó en la cama, mientras ella le mostraba a su hija. A Madeline Snape. Sostuvo la mano de su esposa y la besó tantas veces como pudo.

Y a su hija también.

— Feliz día del padre. Mi amor.


End file.
